films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Smoothe Jazz at Bikini Bottom
Smoothe Jazz at Bikini Bottom is twenty-third episode of the eight season and the three hundred and seventeenth episode of the series. In this episode, SpongeBob and Sqidward try to sneak backstage at a concert after losing their passes. Plot The episode starts at the Krusty Krab, where Squidward is listening to Kelpy G's smooth jazz on the radio. The radio announces that there is a concert tonight, but the tickets are sold out. Squidward notices that he has tickets so he could go to the concert, but Patrick swallows them. They use the phones for a chance to win more tickets, but they keep on losing, SpongeBob finally figures it out and they both can go backstage to meet Kelpy G. SpongeBob and Squidward go on a bus to go to Kelpy G's concert. When they get there, SpongeBob's immature behavior makes Squidward feel embarrassed, so Squidward tries to give SpongeBob the slip, by having him get lemonade in the long line, but he shows up and said there was a second lemonade stand. They both go to the concert together and Kelpy G comes down from a large clarinet and plays jazz. Patrick comes along and said he wanted the nachos. Squidward gets angrier. Patrick eats Squidward's backstage pass, so SpongeBob compassionately gives Squidward his backstage pass, but Patrick eats his too. Patrick wants more nachos. He interrupts Kelpy G's performance, which makes him stop playing, and says what he wants to eat through the microphone and then when he sees his guards try to hurt him, he jumps off the stage and is then carried away by the fans. SpongeBob and Squidward sneak away, but the guards tell them to go back to their seats. When the two get there, they find that some other people took them. Squidward angrily yells at them, which makes Kelpy G stop playing again. The guards kick them out. The duo manages to sneak backstage, but Kelpy G's manager tells them that they need to leave because they don't have any backstage passes. They both attempt to impress Kelpy G. Squidward begins to play the clarinet, while SpongeBob plays the ukulele. Kelpy G is impressed with SpongeBob's ukulele playing. The fans wait for Kelpy G to come and he does, but there is a partner with him, who happens to be SpongeBob. Squidward comes out on the stage to prove that he is better. However, the guards carry him out and the episode ends. Characters *SpongeBob *Patrick *Squidward *Kelpy G Locations *The Krusty Krab Notes *The title card is somewhat similar as "House Fancy" but it's purple, not red. *This is the second appearance of Kelpy G. The first was in "The Thing." **This is the third time that Kelpy G's music is heard. The first was in "The Thing" and the second was in "Enchanted Tiki Dreams." *'Running Gag:' Patrick eating tickets and Squidward overestimating the situation. *This episode's plot resembles "Choir Boys." Although, in this episode, it was Patrick instead of SpongeBob who antagonizes Squidward. Spongebob tags along with Squidward and gets his ticket eaten by Patrick as well. *Some of the squids from "Cephalopod Lodge" return. *This is the first time Squidward plays his clarinet and SpongeBob plays his ukulele. The second will be in "Hello Bikini Bottom!" Cultural References *Kelpy G is parody of Kenny G. Errors *Squidward had his work hat on when he was excited that "The Dream is Still Alive." In the next shot, it was gone. Transcript *starts at the Krusty Krab *'Squidward:' to the radio. Opens the door for a customer who was leaving Oh, thank you for eating at The Krusty Krab. was trying to balance stacks of trays with food on them Can I give you a hand with that, SpongeBob? *'SpongeBob:' Sure. Thanks, Squidward! Gee, looks like playing Kelpy G's music here in the restaurant has really energized him. *'SpongeBob:' Wow. Kelpy's music is really, um, unique. *'Squidward:' Kelpy's not for everyone. *'D.J.:' That was Kelpy G. Taking you on a trip that is out of this ocean. Hope you fellow Kelpheads got your tickets early 'cause his concert tonight at High Tide Stadium is, sorry, sold out. *'SpongeBob:' Oh! Kelpy G is performing tonight, Squidward. But tickets are… announcer's voice''sorry, sold out. *'Squidward:' Oh, how could this be? Whatever shall I do? *'SpongeBob:' You forgot to buy a ticket? *'Squidward:' Oh no, I have a ticket. I just don't know what I'll do without you there. ''snaps Oh wait, I just realized…I'll be having the greatest time of my life! *'SpongeBob:' Squidward, may I at least gaze upon your ticket? *'Squidward:' Oh yeah. I show you the ticket, and then through some manner of folly, you destroy it! swallows ticket *'SpongeBob:' You're probably not gonna get that back before show time. *'D.J.:' This goes out to all those sad sacks without a ticket to tonight’s concert. We're giving away the last two tickets to one lucky caller. *'Squidward:' Oh, the dream is still alive! over to the phone and dials *'D.J.:' Hey, you are lucky loser number one. Please, try again. Hey, you are lucky loser number five. Please, try again. Hey, you are lucky loser number nine. Please, try again. Twenty-two. Try again. Twenty-seven. Sixty-five. *'Squidward:' Oh, come on! Nothing but a scam. *'D.J.:' Hello! You're winning caller number 102. *'SpongeBob:' I am? falls over sideways *'D.J.:' Not only have you won two front row seats, but you and a friend will go backstage to meet Kelpy G himself. *'SpongeBob:' Me and a friend. Hmm, I wonder who that will be. change scene to later that night Can you believe it? We're gonna meet your hero, Kelpy G! backstage pass *'Squidward:' Ah, so nice to be surrounded by such kindred spirits. *'Female Fan #1:' You can say that again. It's a rare treat to mingle with true diehard smooth jazzists. *'SpongeBob:' You said it, lady. I've been a diehard since 10:00 this morning. Who's ready for a Kelpy G concert tonight?! *'Male Fan #1:' Was it you who brought the raucous miscreant? *'Squidward:' Me? No. Of course not. No. *'Squidward:' See all you fellow Kelpheads at the show. *'Female Fan #1:' Just keep your friends outbursts under control. *'SpongeBob:' Isn't this so much fun, Squidward? Wow, I love your Kelpy G wig, sir. *'Male Fan #2:' What wig? *'Squidward:' Come on, SpongeBob. SpongeBob's obnoxiousness is ostracizing me from all these other fans. Somehow I gotta give him to slip. *'SpongeBob:' Whoa, just look at that lemonade line. *'Squidward:' That's it. Hang on, SpongeBob. I need a rest. My throat is parched. I sure wish I knew where one could procure some lemonade. *'SpongeBob:' Yeah. *'Squidward:' I said, I wonder where someone could get some lemonade. *'SpongeBob:' Yeah. *'Squidward:' It's right behind you SpongeBob! *'SpongeBob:' Oh! Why don't I get one for you? *'Squidward:' Oh, no. Dear me. Oh, no. I could not have you wait in that long line, SpongeBob. *'SpongeBob:' It's no problem, Squidward, really, I— *'Squidward:' Well, okay, if you insist. *'SpongeBob:' Alright. One lemonade, coming up. *'Squidward:' (chuckles) See you after the show, Spongee-G. *'Squidward:' few Squids are snapping at some jazz music Ah, "Turquoise Scallop Sun Dance." I just love this tune. *'Male Fan #3:' Hey hey, a fellow mellow jazz-dazzler. What's happening? *'Squidward:' Just grooving to the soothing waves of the Gentle G. *'Male Fan #3:' I'm picking up what you're laying down. You can groove with us any time. *'Squidward:' Don't mind if I do groove. *'SpongeBob:' laughing Look what I found! *'Squidward:' What the…? What? *'SpongeBob:' Guess what? There's a second lemonade stand! laughs *'SpongeBob:' Hey, nice tune. out ukelele Nothing like a little accompaniment meant to bring out the genius of Kelpy's kazoo playing, huh, guys? *'Male Fan #3:' Kazoo? Your friend knows absolutely nothing of Kelpy G, man! *'SpongeBob:' Are you friends with Squidward? *'Male Fan #3:' Friends? I should think not. We only associate with true jazz-dazzlers. *'Squidward:' But I dazzle. Oh. [bubbles change scene to later at concert. Squidward and SpongeBob sit in front row) Whoo! Kelpy, yeah! Put your hands together, people. *'Squidward:' Oh, boy. *'Female Fan #2:' Hey, Sponge. Would you sit down and shut your mouth? *'Male Fan #4:' Well, thank you for speaking up. chatter from everyone else *'Announcer:' Hello, all you snazzy jazzlers. Please put your thumbs and forefingers together and give a warm welcome to the pied piper of jazz himself— Kelpy G. comes out and plays some jazz on his clarinet *'Male Fan #5:' Bravo! Bravo! It's so exciting! *'SpongeBob:' Wow! *'Squidward:' Such immaculate music. It's the very voice of Neptune himself. *'Patrick:' Squidward's head Excuse me, sir, do you have any ketchup. *'Squidward:' No I don't think -- what, ketchup? *'SpongeBob:' Patrick, what brought you here? *'Patrick:' Two words, SpongeBob— "na" "chos." *'Squidward: 'growls Two words, Patrick— "get lost." *'Patrick:' to Squidward's backstage pass What's that? *'Squidward:' Oh, no, you don't, Patrick. You stay away from my backstage pa— huh? Patrick swallows the backstage pass. *'SpongeBob:' It's okay, Squidward, you're the biggest Kelpy G fan I know. Please, take my backstage pa— takes it and swallows it. He burps and his stomach growls *'Patrick:' Tummy want more. off *'SpongeBob: '''Oh, boy. *'Squidward:' ''extremely angry I'm going to get those passes back even if I have to rip Patrick in half. his head in half What the…? *'Patrick:' up on stage and takes the microphone I would like two extra cheesy nachos with a side of cheese and two vanilla coral shakes. booing Actually, make that two cheese coral shakes. And instead of whipped cream on top, I'll take cream cheese on the bottom. That's it for now. stage security fish get on either side of Patrick *'Security Fish #1:' Get him! both jump into each other as Patrick jumps off the stage and crowd surfs *'Male Fan #6:' You're so light. laughs '' *'Squidward:' Hey, come back here with those backstage passes. *'Crew Member:' Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Where do you think you're going? *'Squidward:' But our friend just took our— *'Crew Member:' Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. I don't care about the whosits or the whatsits. Clear the aisle and go back to your seat. ''do so *'Squidward:' Oh, well, at least we still have our seats. giant squid is sitting in both seats. Squidward gets angry *'Big Squid:' You got a problem, tentacle head? *'Squidward:' Yeah, I got a problem. Those are my seats, you numbskull. I'm gonna rant for a while. You're just gonna sit there, aren't ya? G stops his jazz You're not gonna move along. We waited long and hard for this— grabs Squidward and toss both him and SpongeBob out of the concert. Squidward sobs Tonight's ruined. A complete disaster. And I didn't even meet Kelpy G. *'Patrick:' Keep it jazzy, Miles. And thanks for the grub. and SpongeBob run inside the backstage door *'Squidward:' We're in, SpongeBob. Now I'll finally get to meet the incomparable Kelpy G. into the manager *'Milo J. Fingerfish:' Hey, this is a private area. Only people with backstage passes can come back here. *'SpongeBob:' Oh, well, you see, sir, we had backstage passes. But my friend ate them with his nachos, then he dove off the stage and got carried away by the audience. *'Milo J. Fingerfish:' What are you talking about? I'm Kelpy G's manager. Now read my lips. does so *'Squidward:' "No backstage passes, no entry." *'Milo J. Fingerfish:' And no seeing Kelpy G, got it? *'Squidward:' Oh, please, please, let me see him. Please. Please. Please! *'Milo J Fingerfish:' Get up, man. Have some dignity. *'Squidward:' But, but, but… what if I told you, uh… I'm a clarinet player myself. groans I call this one, "Ninth Movement, A Kaleidoscope of Stars." Wait. Hold for it. and plays off-key *'SpongeBob:' Oh! Oh! out his ukelele and plays. Squidward plays his clarinet in SpongeBob's face. The manager groans again. Back at the stage, Kelpy G gets finished *'Crew Member:' Right this way, Mr. G. *'Kelpy G:' Another show, another intermission. *'Crew Member:' Your dressing room is right over here, sir. *'Kelpy G:' Hold on a smooth second. *'Crew Member:' Who let those two back here? That sounds horrible. I'll get 'em right out. *'Kelpy G:' No, no. I agree. The clarinet sound abysmal, but that ukelele. Genius. And his clogs. They're just like mine, see? Excuse me, young man. *'Squidward:' Hello, Kelpy. It's great to finally meet— pushes him away *'Kelpy G:' And what might you be called? *'SpongeBob:' SpongeBob SquarePants. *'Kelpy G:' Come, young protege, let us woo the crowd with sounds of heavenly delight. is softly chanting "Kelpy" At this time, I'd like to welcome a very special guest to the stage— Mr. SpongeBob SmoothPants. and Kelpy play their instruments at the same time and the crowd loves it *'Squidward:' This isn't fair. I should be on stage, not SpongeBob. I'm the mega-talent. I'll show you, Kelpy. come take Squidward away But I'm a musician! Gallery Category:SpongeBob SquarePants episodes Category:2011 television episodes Category:Season 8 episodes Category:2010s television episodes Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki